


As Always

by Enby_Larry



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, based off of kin memories, cause oops. I'm a big Aphelios kinnie, hey if you ship these two dont even breathe on my shit, i mean. there's not really much violence. just him choking out on the noctum, tagging just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Larry/pseuds/Enby_Larry
Summary: What troubles you?
Relationships: Alune & Aphelios (League of Legends)
Kudos: 6





	As Always

Apathetic eyes gazed over the miniature bowl held in his hand, its contents a fluorescent green liquid with a consistency akin to water. With a slow breath in, Aphelios shifted his attention to the moon that radiated overhead in the night sky. Bringing the dish to his lower lip, he closed his eyes and quickly ingested the distilled poison. He never hesitated to do so.

The noctum's essence always acted fast; a burning sensation filled his mouth before he even managed to swallow the atrocious liquid. The singe traveled down along his throat, a searing agony all too familiar to the young Lunari. His throat tightened up immediately, a consequence of his body attempting to defend itself against the poison entering his bloodstream. Struggling out a strained cough, he brought a hand to his chest, fingers grasping at the many layers of clothing. In the process, the bowl was dropped, making no sound as it hit the grass below him.

With a clumsy step backward, Aphelios's back pressed against the nearby tree, helping him keep his balance for just a moment. Gravity soon took over, pulling him to the ground as his coughing continued. For a stealthy assassin, he was making quite a bit of noise.

He could feel the noctum's magic beginning to surge throughout his body, the whispers of his sister growing louder with each second. As he stared out into the night, their souls touched, thoughts and emotions converging with one another. Aphelios embraced the feeling and welcomed his sister into his rather exposed state of mind. 

Over time, Alune had discovered a way to use her magic to project a ghost-like copy of herself into the physical realm for short periods. Although she was not tangible while in the spirit form, it sometimes proved to be useful when spending downtime with her brother, and this was one of those occasions. 

"Phel. It always starts with pain. I'm sorry." A modest smile of pity formed on her lips as she watched her brother coughing excessively. After a few seconds, when the coughing eventually ceased, all was silent. Alune extended her hand out to Aphelios, but when he reached back at her ghostly figure, his hand went right through hers. It always did.

Looking into his eyes, the smile on Alune's face widened into something more comforting. Attempting to wipe away the tear that cascaded down the side of his face, she slowly brought her hand towards his cheek, to no avail. Aphelios then copied the movement, using his thumb to brush away the tear himself. He wasn't able to feel the moisture on his fingertip. 

"You are in anguish, brother. I can feel it on your heart. What troubles you?" Knowing he wasn't able to answer, she asked regardless.

When the reply never came, Alune moved herself to sit beside Aphelios. She stared out in the same direction he was looking at, towards nothing in particular. Above them, the full moon shone down, illuminating their surroundings with its elegant rays of light. 

"The moon looks beautiful tonight," Alune whispered.

_As always_ , he longed to reply, but the words could never leave his throat.

The sound of her humming then filled the air. Even through the numbness of the noctum, the pleasant melodies were almost able to make him feel something. Tilting his head backward, Aphelios drank in the noise as if he had never heard anyone sing before. 

Minutes later, when the song inevitably came to an end, all was quiet again. Aphelios blinked, and in the next moment, the spectral figure once right next to him was gone. Even so, Alune's presence persisted in his mind, her magic still coursing through every part of his body.

"I'm sorry I can not stay longer," she said to him, "You seem more composed now, Aphelios. Are you ready for Mother Moon's next mission?"

With a nod, he stood up, taking in a breath of the chilly midnight air.

"Excellent. Let's begin then. I am with you."

**Author's Note:**

> “Regardless of my health,
> 
> a ritual.”  
> -The Queenstons "Ritual"


End file.
